Over the next five years, we look forward to building on the foundation we have created through our long-standing partnership with the NIH and consortium partners. Specifically, our goals are to further develop and enrich the All of Us experience for new and existing participants and to build out an intuitive, efficient experience for diverse sets of researchers from across the nation. In year one, we will advance design research and experience design initiatives that focus on holistic experience strategies for [I] participants and [II] researchers. This research will move program priorities forward and ensure that we deliver the right experience to the right people at the right time. I. Participants As an extension of your team, we have successfully reached communities underrepresented in biomedical research (UBR) at an unprecedented rate. Approximately 80% of the program?s over 200,000 registered individuals (over 121,000 core participants) are UBR. According to Francis Collins, All of Us is ?now considered the largest and most diverse cohort of its kind? (?The Future of Health Begins with All of Us? webcast, March 14, 2019). While expanding to new audiences, we want to build and sustain these relationships. This is why our top priority for year one is to improve the participant experience?to keep members motivated and engaged beyond consent, for the long haul. To do this, a core objective will be designing pathways that center on participant choice. Our marketing and communications initiatives will ensure that participants, regardless of whether they enter through DV or HPO pathways, have a smooth and engaging experience through joining, consenting, and staying involved. We will apply this same principle to create a parent/child-centered journey and related strategies following insights development. II. Researchers With the launch of the Researcher Portal in fall 2019, we will begin to engage a broader research community by leveraging ambassador researchers who are part of our awardee network. This community of first adopters will support pilot projects and reinforce a sense of validity, quality, and trust for the growing All of Us dataset as a critically important and unprecedented resource for biomedical research. In addition, we will continue to support the design of the researcher hub, workbench, and other digital tools and help define the overarching product roadmap and end-to-end experience for researchers. Using design research methods, we will build parallel experiences that work for researchers in different contexts, especially those outside of academic institutions (i.e. citizen scientists, community colleges, etc.). Below is a high-level summary of our primary objectives in year one. In years two to five, we will continue to develop audience and program insights, ideate, and refine processes and approaches with our partners at the national and local levels to increase enrollment and retention as well as encourage researchers to engage with the incredible dataset the program is building. In the sections below, we provide greater detail on the strategies, workstreams, and teams necessary to achieve these objectives.